Warriors News Network
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: Tigerstripe, Grassflight and Blackheart have started a News Show! They talk about PoT, Forbidden loves, Sues and Stus and Seekers in the first episode. Review and suggest for the next chapter! Theories, rants, ideas and opinions are welcome.


**Here's a little history on this story:**

**So, one day I thought about a Warriors News Show. I had seen talkshows where people brought the characters in and asked them questions, but they all had bad grammar, were in script form, (or at least the ones I saw) and had ****–very- lame questions.**

**So I thought about a news show, like the ones on TV. At first it started out as a show where Tigerstripe, Blackheart and Snowfeather chatted about battles skipping over to reporters in those battle places. Each book was a chapter (for instance, one had a reporter talking about the battle at WindClan from ITW).**

**Then it became too boring for me to write about and I switched it. I took out Snowfeather because her name was too Sue-y, and added Grassflight (much better name). Fans had theories, and ideas, and rants, so why not have a show about that?**

**Ads from **_**What if Warrior Cats Played Baseball**_** have returned. **

**Enjoy! (Sorry for the long AN, there won't be one from now on.)**

**--**

"Warriors, cats, and fans this is WNN, coming straight to you from your own Vole Set," meowed a brown tabby tom. "My name is Tigerstripe…"

"I'm Grassflight," a white and black she-cat meowed.

"And I'm Blackheart," meowed a black tom.

"And we're here to talk Warriors," Tigerstripe meowed, relaxing in his volefur chair. "Beginning after the break."

--

Warriors News Network is brought to you by the Vole-set, the first actual set that will bring you news around the clock from dawn to dusk.

Now in new colors! Red, blue, black and its original color, brown! Coming this Leaffall, white!

Buy one now, only 40 voles! In fact, just for you we'll take off half that price. 20 voles for a Vole-set! Call 1-800-Voleset, that's 1-800-V-O-L-E-S-E-T, or 1-800-865-3738! That's 1-800-865-3738!

Call now! Must be 12 moons or older to call.

--

"And we're back!" Tigerstripe meowed. "We have a large agenda today, first discussing the Power Of Three series, otherwise known as the Teapot…"

"Teapot? That's cute!" Grassflight commented.

"After that, discussing our favorite apprentices, sue's and stu's or not?"

"Then we're discussing The Hunter's forbidden loves: One too many, or can't get enough of them," Blackheart meowed.

"And after that to finish our discussion for the day, Seekers: Bringing down fandom, or an Excellent Move by Vicky!" Grassflight mewed.

"Stick around after the break!" Tigerstripe meowed.

--

A new book… Seekers…

Three bears learning together for survival after being separated from their families…

_Three bears… One destiny…_

In Stores now… Seekers: The Quest Begins

--

"So, we'll be starting with the Teapot, as fans have begun to call it," Tigerstripe meowed, "The Power of Three is the third series in Warriors, and has brought more and more fans, also casting them away."

"New fans love the series, and think it is the best one yet," Grassflight meowed, "While older fans are still rereading the first series, trying reminding themselves that The Hunters wrote these as well."

"_I think that the new series is a bunch of foxdung."_

"_I think that it just started out slowly, and I look forward to the next book."_

"_I think that this is a great book and this series will surprise all of those fans who hate it."_

"As you can see, some fans know what their opinion is of the Teapot, and others are still giving this new series a chance," Blackheart opinionated.

"It's true, The Sight introduced three new characters, Jaypaw, who fans have begun to call "emo" for his bad attitude, Hollypaw, who fans think is the ideal "Mary-Sue", and Lionpaw, who fans think is a "Gary-Stu"," Tigerstripe sighed.

"Some fans are hopeful though, saying that Jaypaw is the only character, due to his blindness, who really is not a Gary-Stu because of his attitude. Others call him a whiner," Grassflight shook her head.

"Hollypaw on the other hand, is ambitious, always thinking about becoming a leader, and some fans think that she will become the female villain that The Hunter's have hinted about," Blackheart added.

"Lionpaw was not developed enough in The Sight, for fans to think about him too much, other than his power, which fans think obviously is hunting…" Tigerstripe started.

"Hollypaw's being fighting, and Jaypaw's being spiritual stuff," Blackheart added.

"… and some fans think that he will become the next ThunderClan leader, because he was the 'leader' of his litter," Tigerstripe finished, "While other speculate that it will be Hollypaw, because Jaypaw is blind and cannot become a warrior."

"So all in all," Grassflight finished, "Many are disappointed with The Sight, and look to the next book to see if the series will get any better."

"It's happened before in Midnight, where fans thought it would be a complete copy of the Original Series, but it took a completely different turn with the move of the clans, and the sundrown place," Blackheart added.

"So watch out for Dark River, the next book in the series, and we'll see if the characters get any better," Tigerstripe concluded. "Don't go away, we'll be back after the break talking about Erin Hunter's forbidden loves: One too many?"

--

Warriors News Network is brought to you by Voleset's bringing you news from dawn to dusk!

I want a Mousepop.

You can't have a Mousepop, Sunpaw, they're not good for you.

But I want one!

Introducing Mousepops! Now with 20 less added sugar! Same taste, same Mousepop. Respect the pop!

--

"We're back! I'm Tigerstripe…"

"I'm Grassflight…"

"And I'm Blackheart, bringing you Warriors News Network, brought to you by Volesets!

"Can you list all of the forbidden loves Grassflight?"

"I sure can! Graystripe and Silverstream, Bluefur and Oakheart, Crowpaw and Feathertail, Crowfeather and Leafpool, Minnowpaw and Mousepaw, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw… the list goes on!"

"Look," Blackheart meowed, "Some fans have obviously started to shun the Teapot because of all the forbidden loves."

"Reading profiles on has given us a view of the fandom," Tigerstripe added, "Fans love the Gray and Silver love, some the Crow and Feather, even some the Crow and Leaf, but by the time it got to Lion and Heather, the fans are done."

"Some fans hated Crow and Feather from the beginning," Grassflight meowed, "And thought that it just got worse and worse when Crow and Leaf came around."

"And all the new apprentice forbidden loves has sent readers into despair," Blackheart put in.

"Some fans are having fun with all these characters," Tigerstripe meowed, "Creating something called a 'crack' pairing where two characters get together in their story, or oneshot, and fall in love that would never fall in love in the books.

"For instance, Sandstorm and Blackstar," Grassflight meowed, "Sandstorm is happy with Firestar, and Blackstar hates ThunderClan. No signs of flirting between them at all in the books, or even just talking. These two characters are definitely a 'crack paring'."

"So in conclusion, some fans hate and despise forbidden loves, while other are okay with it, and even others are enjoying the ride."

"To finish this episode, Seekers: a good move by Vicky or not?" Blackheart yowled at the camera, while trying to make his voice heard over the theme music. "After the…"

--

Claw polish, fur brushes, water reflections… it's so much to carry around with you at all times when you need a touch up. So why carry it at all? Now you can buy Leopardpelt's Beauty Set, a set of mini touch ups in a vole-string bag. Now on sale for only 5 easy payments of 3 voles!

--

"So, we're back," Tigerstripe meowed, "Seekers: a good move or a bad one?"

"Well, some fans think that Vicky has too much on her plate, with Warriors books planned until 2012 and Seekers, a whole new series," Grassflight meowed.

"While others can't wait for the next book to come out!" Blackheart meowed.

"Vicky loves it, as she stated in her monthly email sent out to fans. She took up a whole letter just with information about Seekers!" Grassflight mewed.

"Cherith and Kate seem to like it also as they both seem excited to write with bears," Tigerstripe meowed.

"The Hunters have even added a Fourth Hunter to the pack to write," Blackheart meowed, "Tui Sutherland was also recruited for Seekers to take a bit off of the plates of Cherith and Kate."

"Seekers is supposedly a wonderful book, but Warriors fans think that it's too far off track for Vicky and the others," Grassflight mewed.

"And that just about wraps it up for this episode!" Tigerstripe meowed, "Yes fans, you, yes you, can vote for what we talk about in our next episode, so stick around, and enjoy!"

--

**So, that's the Warriors News Network! I started out with names like Warriors Newsshow, and Warriors in the Morning, but I think this suits it. **

**Sorry about the huge, long, authors note at the top, mine usually aren't that long.**

**WNN is a lot of fun to write, so expect an update as soon as people start giving ideas! So review! Reviews get me excited for the next chapter, and you all will be giving me ideas!**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


End file.
